Desires
by shingeki-no-hetalia
Summary: Random Jeanmarco smut. PWP. Marco tries something he's always wanted to do and Jean secretly wanted Marco to do this to him. Hope you guys enjoy! Oneshot


**Have some random unedited Jeanmarco smut that I wrote in like 32 minutes.**

_How did this happen?_

Jean relaxed his throat, allowing deeper access, his mouth full of skin and delicious heat. He was laying on his back on his bunk, mouth occupied at the current moment.

_Was this really happening_?

Marco had one hand on the headboard to steady himself. He was panting and trying not to moan too loudly. He snapped his hips forward, trying not to choke the man beneath him but also trying to fit as much as he could into that hot cavern that was craving him so much. The freckled boy was straddling the face of his friend, now lover, and was gladly pumping his erection into his mouth.

_Why am I doing this?_

Jean sucked on the cock as it exited his mouth and roughly rubbed the underside with his tongue when it slid back in. The faint taste of pre-cum had him yearning for more. His jaw was wide as it could go and the mouth fucking controlled his breathing. Breathing out when Marcos sack touched his chin and breathing in when his head was on his lips. One of Jeans hand was on his own erection, twisting and sliding, while the other was clawing at the sheets. He didn't have to worry about choking, Marco knew how much he could take.

_Please let me have you._

The freckled boy picked up the pace, sliding in and out faster. He could feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He watched with wide brown eyes as Jean continued to swallow the entire length of him into his throat. A shudder of pleasure racked his body, enjoying how he could make himself disappear into anothers mouth so easily. Closer, he was getting closer, which meant he was going faster and more irregular. Marco put both hands on the headboard and ground his hips faster and harder into the hole beneath him. Just the image of Jean letting him fuck his mouth was pushing him closer to the edge. He continued watching the man beneath eat his cock.

_Let me taste you._

Just cum already, please. Jean bucked his hips into his hand, already wanting to release, but not yet because he wanted to taste Marco. He wanted Marco to cum into his mouth. He wanted to swallow every drop and enjoy the taste like candy. The sudden pick up in pace and irregular breathing told Jean Marco was getting close. Yes, please cum in my mouth. He wasn't ashamed at all, he just desperately needed the boy to overwhelm his taste buds. He swallowed the pre-cum that Marco was leaking and wanted more.

_MINE._

Marco let go of the headboard and grabbed Jeans face with both of his hands and brutally began fucking his mouth. He was almost there! Almost there! The heat in his abdomen was burning him.

Jean let his jaw go slack as Marco relentlessly pounded his mouth. He was almost there, he could taste.

Marco slammed his hips into Jeans face one last time and buried himself as deep as he could, cumming into the boys throat. He shuddered with every shot he fired into Jeans' mouth letting the heat travel out of his body and into Jeans.

Jean immediately began swallowing as soon as Marco released the first string of cum into his mouth. His tongue washed in a salty sea of cream. His throat worked hard to swallow the white substance with a thick cock still in there, somehow he managed to breath and swallow around the obtrusion. He let himself cum, not caring where his semen landed, but finally he was able to release himself.

Marco panted heavily, letting go of Jeans face and looking at him. He saw his throat muscles working to swallow and he shuddered, letting a few more streams of cum leak out. He was so tired now after all the work he had put into this moment. Something landed on his back and when he turned he saw that Jean had cummed on his back. He laughed lightly and looked back down at the face between his legs. He was empty now, all of his heat in Jean now.

Jean began breathing regularly again, without having someones hips controlling it. He had swallowed everything, much to his satisfaction so there was no mess. At least for Marco. Jean still didn't know where he released himself, but he had a pretty good idea as to where. He opened his eyes and met Marcos dark brown ones, peering down at him with love.

Marcos' heart skipped a beat when Jean suddenly opened his eyes to look at him. He smiled at him and began to pull himself out.

Jean sucked on the cock as it withdrew from him, cleaning it from any extra cum and saliva. It came out with a wet 'pop' and rested on his chest. He moved his jaw around, feeling as if it was rusty from being open so long and his lips were feeling fuzzy. The lingering taste of Marcos cum made him smile and he knew he would never forget the taste.

Marco gently moved off of Jeans face and laid beside him. Jean smiled and looked up at him.

"I think I cummed on you." He said hoarsely. He tried clearing his throat. "On your back, I think." He was surprised.

"You're voice is going to be like that for a few hours." Marco said gently, leaning forward and pecking his lips. "And you did, but it's fine." He kissed his lover again, this time more passionately.

Jean smiled and deepened the kiss, sharing the taste of cum.

**Wow I haven't written smut in forever . sorry if there's any mistakes! Anyways reviews are welcomed! ^-^ And taking requests too! Just give me a situation and any other details you want! :)**


End file.
